The Gray Garden: Reborn
by WindDragon-19
Summary: En un cierto mundo, ángeles y demonios pelearon por un largo, largo periodo de tiempo. Nadie recordaba porque, y a nadie le importaba. Así, decidieron coexistir, pero la paz no es tan fácil de conseguir...
1. Capítulo 1: Quietud

**Holitas ^^ ¿Qué decir? Hoy termine de jugar a The Gray Garden, un juego de RPG Maker que recomiendo mucho, y me he lanzado de cabeza a fanfiction para darme cuenta de que este fandom necesita hamor (sí, acabo de escribir amor con h, ¡sufran! (?) )**

**Así que escribí esto, a los que esperaban una actualización de mi otro fic... sorry D.**

* * *

_**Gray Garden: Reborn**_

_**Quietud**_

Un suspiro cansado se escapo de los labios de Etihw. Los últimos tres días habían sido agotadores, incluso para una Diosa como ella. Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido por todo el esfuerzo mental realizado para la reconstrucción del mundo, por no hablar de las heridas físicas que había recibido en la semana anterior, durante la que esperaba que fuera su última batalla, al menos en un tiempo.

La verdad, todo había sucedido muy rápido, tanto que aún se sentía extraño tener delante al causante de todo su malestar físico y mental y no estar tratando de matarse mutuamente. No pudo evitar esbozar una fugaz sonrisa ante la ironía de la situación, ella, la "omnipotente" Diosa creadora de este mundo, tomando té con el mismísimo Diablo en persona. Era cuanto menos, surrealista.

Pero era cierto, ahí estaba él, la misma persona que hace apenas tres días había devastado el mundo, convirtiéndolo en un yermo sin vida. La misma persona que había estado a punto de matarla en diversas ocasiones. La misma persona que había aceptado su propuesta de paz sin dudar... desmontando los tópicos que pintaban a los demonios como criaturas con las que era imposible negociar... Desbaratando sus propias excusas para posponer la paz...

Lo cierto era que desde hacia ya mucho, mucho tiempo, la idea de formar un pacto, una propuesta de paz, había estado rondando por su cabeza, pero nunca la llevaba a cabo pensando que sería rechazada en el acto, y era demasiado orgullosa para dejar que la humillaran de esa forma. De este modo, por su orgullo y testarudez, miles de vidas se habían perdido sin motivo. Ella alargó el conflicto hasta el punto en que se volvió insostenible, no fue hasta que Kcalb destruyó el mundo hace apenas tres días que se dio cuenta de que esto no podía seguir así. ¿Qué sentido tenía reconstruir un mundo el cual podría ser destruido con la misma facilidad? Por supuesto, ambos tenían el poder para repetir el ciclo destrucción-creación un insano número de veces, pero, ¿qué pasaría con su gente? ¿Cuánto podrían sus respectivos pueblos aguantar en un mundo tan inestable?

La idea de seguir causando tanta desgracia y desesperación por un mero capricho, por mero orgullo, por continuar avivando un odio irracional que ya nadie, ni siquiera ella, recordaba de donde venia.

Si con eso podía evitar más pesar y sufrimiento, daría incluso su vida, y no le importaba lo que otros Dioses dirían de ella, si la llamaban hereje o traidora, poco le importaba ya.

Nunca imagino que Kcalb estaría de acuerdo. Nunca espero que aceptara a la primera. Por eso, no puedo evitar sorprenderse a sí misma estrechando su mano en medio del campo de batalla, ante la atónita mirada de ángeles y demonios por igual. Y por el mismo motivo aún se sentía sumamente surrealista el hecho de estar en la misma habitación de él, de compartir el mismo techo. En efecto, ambos habían acordado que si querían que la paz prosperara, ellos debían ser los primeros en dar ejemplo, y por tanto, ahora vivían juntos en el Castillo BlancBlack, que había sido creado con ese fin.

No obstante, aunque la guerra hubiera terminado, ella sabia que lo peor estaba por venir, conseguir una paz duradera sería algo muy difícil, y ni siquiera ella, a la que muchos consideran omnipotente puede lograr que los ángeles y los demonios actúen como si nada hubiera pasado después de tan largo conflicto. A fin de cuentas, ella misma tenía grandes problemas para llevarse bien con Kcalb, sin ir más lejos. Es difícil confiar en quién a sido tu mayor enemigo durante millones de años, y estaba segura de que él pensaba lo mismo de ella. Pero eso era de lo único que estaba segura. Ella nunca tenía la más mínima idea de que pasaba por la mente del Diablo, y no podía simplemente obligarle a hablar, eso sin duda pondría en peligro la débil paz que habían forjado. De hecho, le era incluso difícil mantener una conversación trivial con él, y eso la frustraba. Ella era una persona usualmente alegre a la que le gustaba gastar bromas, charlar, y, por que no, meterse con la gente, dentro del ámbito meramente humorístico. Se preguntaba si en algún futuro lejano, podría ser ella misma con el demonio que estaba sentado frente a ella, suponía que solo el tiempo lo diría. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era esperar y hacer todo lo posible para que Kcalb confiara en ella, y viceversa, ella también tendría que esforzarse por confiar en él.

* * *

**Y eso fue todo, tengo pensado escribir al menos dos capítulos más, luego de eso ya veré que hago :P**

**Nos leemos, kyrukyru**


	2. Capítulo 2: Un muro de prejuicios

**Holap, aquí WindDragon-19 con un capítulo más de este fic ^.^ **

**Sin más preámbulos, aquí está, kyrukyru...**

* * *

_**The Gray Garden: Reborn**_

_**Un muro de prejuicios**_

La luna llena de esta noche era particularmente bella. La suave brisa agitaba su abrigo y el aire helado se colaba entre sus ropas. Pronto llegaría el invierno y el clima daba fe de ello, volviendose más frío cada día. Esa noche era también bastante más fría que las anteriores, con todo, no hacía más frío que cuando se encontraba sellado. Un sentimiento de odio apareció en su pecho al recordar ese hecho, y rápidamente se encargo de desecharlo. No debía pensar demasiado en esas cosas, no si quería que la frágil paz que habían firmado Etihw y él hace apenas unos días se mantuviera.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al recordar la surrealista situación en la que se hallaban. Cuando Etihw le ofreció la paz no supo que pesar, durante unos segundos incluso pensó que se trataba de un truco, un engaño, pero luego recordó que Etihw no caería tan bajo como para eso. Si sabía algo de ella con certeza era que no era tan rastrera, ella tenía un orgullo. Y fue precisamente el orgullo de la Diosa lo que le convenció que no se trataba de un engaño. Sus palabras fueron como un rayo de esperanza que ilumino la oscuridad en la que caminaba. Él ya había dado por perdido este mundo en cualquiera de sus formas y se había decidido a destruirlo, las veces que fuera necesario para acabar con todo. La idea de la paz nunca se presento como algo tangible. No hasta que ella lo propuso, quizá algo tarde, pero al menos podría dar a su pueblo una última oportunidad para vivir, para vivir en paz.

No obstante, no era ingenuo, desde el momento en el que aceptó la paz, supo que sería algo muy difícil de conseguir. Y la atmósfera del castillo BlancBlack era prueba de ello. En cada pasillo se respiraba un ambiente tenso. Los ángeles y demonios que trabajaban juntos allí no estaban muy contentos con la presencia de sus antiguos enemigos. A sus ojos no escapaban las miradas de odio que se profesaban unos a otros, e incluso él mismo las había sentido dirigidas a su propia persona, si bien estaban mezcladas con algo de temor. Esa era la razón por la que cada noche salía a dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna, para escapar durante un rato de ese ambiente tenso. Aunque el exterior tampoco mejoraba mucho.

La Aldea Gris, un lugar creado para que ángeles y demonios vivieran juntos en paz, también estaba profundamente dividida. Si bien ningún muro los separaba, ellos mismos habían levantado un muro de prejuicios y odio mutúo. Aquellos que habían accedido a convivir en la aldea llevaban vidas claramente separadas, llegando al extremo de haber dividido el pueblo en dos. La zona colindante al Jardín de Flores estaba habitada por ángeles, y la más cercana al Parque Manzana por demonios. Los únicos edificios de uso común para ambos pueblos eran la biblioteca y, para descontento de los padres, el colegio. A pesar del escaso tiempo que el edificio en cuestión llevaba en pie ya le había originado numerosas jaquecas, no había día que no le llegaran quejas de padres que no querían que sus hijos estudiaran con ángeles, y estaba convencido que Etihw tenía el mismo problema, a la inversa, claro.

¿Cómo podían hacer que dos pueblos se llevaran bien si ninguno de ellos quería colaborar?

No tenía respuesta, ya que él mismo desconfíaba de la Diosa, es difícil confiar en alguien que te sello bajo tierra durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Pero no le quedaba otra que intentarlo, aunque era algo bastante difícil para alguien tan antisocial como él.

Se removió en el sitio ante un repentino ataque de dolor proveniente de las heridas de su última batalla. A pesar de que Etihw se había ofrecido a curarlas con su magia, él se había negado en rotondo, no estaba seguro si era por orgullo o desconfianza, o simplemente porque creía que se merecía sentir ese dolor. A fin de cuentas, había destruido el mundo hace escasos días.

Respiro profundo en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos. Ciertamente funciono, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el aire no olía a sangre, ni a carne quemada. Por primera vez el viento no arrastraba los gritos y lamentos de los heridos y moribundos. Y se sorprendió a si mismo disfrutando de ese cambio. Con una última mirada a la luna, decidió que era momento de volver.

Desando sus pasos de vuelta al castillo y se topo con una escena peculiar, y, en cierto modo, esperanzadora. Una joven demonio caminaba junto a un joven ángel, riendose y gastando bromas.

Apenas tendrían diez años, como mucho, y ambos adornaban su cabeza con coronas de flores.

Probablemente los padres de los chiquillos no estarían muy contentos si supieran de su amistad, a juzgar por la hora elegida para salir a jugar por los muchachos. Y Kcalb no podía evitar sentirse algo desanimado por ello, pero por otro lado, esa escena era la prueba de que la paz entre ángeles y demonios era posible. Solo tenían que darle una oportunidad.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy, ahora, responder comentarios ._**

**gatito LOL: Of course, hay beso, pero no nos quieren mostrar ¨_ malditos... Yosafire me cae bien, los shippea xD**

**AidenT12: Tus deseos son ordenes, mortal ._ (estoy muy mal .- )**

**Nos leemos ._**

**Kyrukyru...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Paseo a media noche

**¡Holis! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo ^_ **

**La verdad me gusta como me ha quedado este en particular, pero bueno, no os entretengo más, kyrukyru...**

* * *

**Paseo a media noche**

El terrible olor de cuerpos en descomposición se mezclaba con el de la sangre fresca y la carne quemada. Allí estaba él, mirándola desde lo alto de una pila de cadáveres, con una horripilante sonrisa en su rostro.

Etihw despertó agitada. Su cuerpo estaba perlado en sudor y un escalofrío recorría su columna cuando pensaba que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes. Intentando tranquilizarse, se dijo a sí misma:

\- Tranquila Etihw, solo es una pesadilla. Ahora las cosas son distintas, vamos a hacer que sean distintas...

Con estas palabras en mente, la Diosa tomo su ropa habitual, convencida de que esa noche no conseguiría dormir. De todas formas, ella era un Dios, no es como si necesitara dormir de todos modos, si bien una buena noche de sueño podría ayudarla mucho en su recuperación. Aún estaba exhausta por el esfuerzo de los últimos días, pero tampoco había tiempo de descansar.

Antes de vestirse, entro en su cuarto de baño privado dispuesta a darse una buena ducha para despejarse y quitarse el sudor, y, con suerte, el hedor a muerte que se respiraba en su pesadilla.

El agua templada que caía sobre sus hombros ejercía un efecto calmante, llevándose los restos de su pesadilla cañerías abajo.

Una vez aseada y vestida, se dirigió a la cocina, pues le había entrado algo de hambre. Podría pedir a alguien que le trajera algo de comer a su cuarto, pero no quería molestar, y, en cierto modo, no quería que la molestaran. No obstante, esa idea se marchó de la cabeza al percibir movimiento en las escaleras. Era difícil distinguir la oscura silueta que bajaba por las escaleras en completo silencio. Probablemente no lo habría notado de no ser por un rayo de luna que hizo brillar la cabellera nívea y los inconfundibles cuernos del Diablo de su mundo. La pregunta era, ¿a dónde iba él a estás horas? ¿Acaso tampoco podía dormir? Bueno, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se dispuso a seguir a Kcalb escaleras abajo.

Siguió al Diablo por los pasillos del castillo hasta el exterior y una vez fuera, Kcalb continuo su camino hacia la aldea y la Diosa lo siguió tenazmente a una distancia prudencial, ambos atravesaron el pueblo. El ambiente tenso del mismo la hizo sentirse un poco incómoda, esperaba que con el tiempo se desvaneciera y sus habitantes se llevaran bien. Con una sonrisa amarga pensó en lo difícil que sería mientras abandonaba el lugar siguiendo los pasos de Kcalb.

Desgraciadamente, llego un punto en que se encontró perdida. Resoplo, molesta consigo misma, pero no era un problema, podía localizarlo fácilmente si se concentraba un poco, a fin de cuentas, era una Diosa. Cerró los ojos y comenzó la búsqueda, pero fue bruscamente detenida por un sonido extraño. Dirigió sus sentidos en la dirección del sonido y comenzó a acercarse. Poco a poco fue haciéndose más claro, y pronto supo que era, era alguien llorando. Se abrió paso por la maleza hasta llegar al origen del llanto. Se quedo helada al contemplar la ruinosa figura de un niño demonio, encogido sobre sí mismo y temblando de frío bajo su harapienta ropa. Uno de sus cuernos estaba roto y tenía unas heridas bastante feas en las alas. La realidad le sacudió de pronto, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, a pesar de todo el trabajo y esfuerzo realizado, no podía negar el hecho de que escasos días antes, la feroz guerra entre ángeles y demonios continuaba. La paz había llegado de pronto, y muchos niños se encontraban en esa situación. La violenta guerra había dejado muchos huérfanos a sus espaldas, y muchos de ellos aún no habían sido encontrados, muchos de ellos aún seguían en la calle, sobreviviendo como podían...

Haciendo un esfuerzo, esbozo la sonrisa mas tranquilizadora que pudo y se acerco al muchacho, había echo esto antes, consolar a niños desamparados, por desgracia, no era algo nuevo. Esta vez y por primera vez, al menos que ella recordaba, iba a consolar a un demonio. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse horrible. Hasta ahora solo se había preocupado por los niños ángeles, y había sido completamente ajena a los niños demonios que también estaban sufriendo. Bueno, era hora de remediar eso.

\- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien.

Etihw se acerco al pequeño con ánimo de tranquilizarlo, pero nunca imagino que su reacción se le clavaría como un cuchillo. Al verla, los enormes ojos rojos del chiquillo se llenaron de terror, como si acaba de ver a un monstruo horrible. Ver al niño alejarse de ella a rastras y balbuceando palabras incomprensibles fue como si le echaran una jarro de agua fría. Y lo peor es que ella era responsable de esa situación. El muchacho salió corriendo completamente aterrorizado, y la Diosa decidió seguirlo, a fin de cuentas, no podía abandonarlo a su suerte en el bosque, por mucho que le doliera su rechazo.

Estuvo vagando por el bosque por un buen rato, siguiendo el rastro del muchacho. Finalmente, llego a un acantilado desde el cual había una buena vista de la luna menguante. La escena que vio allí ciertamente la conmovió. Allí estaba el chiquillo que había estado siguiendo y en frente de él estaba Kcalb, sentado en cuclillas para estar cara a cara. Estaban hablando entre ellos, pero lo hacían en un tono demasiado bajo para oírlo por medios normales. En un momento dado, Kcalb puso su mano en la cabeza del muchacho y revolvió su pelo, un gesto algo tierno por su parte. En ese instante se sintió algo mejor, nunca sabía en que estaba pensando Kcalb, ahora estaba segura de algo, y es que, en el fondo, tenía buen corazón.

* * *

**Yyyyy eso fue todo ^_ Bueno, ya me dirán que les ha parecido.**

**Y ahora, las reviews ._**

**AidenT12: Querías un tercer capítulo y aquí lo tienes ._ Disfrutalo ._**

**sugA u-u: Tranquilidad que hay para todos (?)**

**Airissan: Tú comentario me ha llegado a la patata *_ Y tranquila, habrá romance un poco más adelante ^_**

**Nos leemos, kyrukyru...**


	4. Capítulo 4: Insomnio

Hooolaaaaa... Sí, mucho tiempo, lo sé ._ estuve ocupada D.

Bueno, en fin, aquí dejo el capítulo 4, disfrutenlo ^_

Kyrukyru...

* * *

_**INSOMNIO**_

La repentina sensación de dolor en sus brazos le saco de aquel lugar oscuro, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Lo cierto es que el lugar en el que estaba no era muy diferente, también era oscuro y no le permitía moverse mucho, pero había una diferencia, era cálido. Cálido hasta el punto de ser sofocante, pero en contra de lo que cabría esperar, a él eso le tranquilizaba. Por esa razón se quedo un rato tumbado, mirando fijamente la tapa del ataúd donde dormía. Recordó que su forma de dormir fue una de las primeras discusiones que tuvo con Etihw tras firmar la paz, lo cierto es que no hablaban mucho, y cuando lo hacían, terminaban discutiendo. A decir verdad, estaba algo preocupado por eso, ¿realmente serían capaces de mantener la paz? El olor de la sangre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, no esperaba haber apretado tanto. Saco lentamente sus uñas afiladas que estaban aún profundamente clavadas en sus propios brazos y levantó la tapa del ataúd en completo silencio.

Miró por la ventana, a juzgar por la posición de la luna, no había pasado más de una hora desde que regresó de su paseo habitual. Un largo bostezo se escapo de su boca, mostrando sus largos y afilados colmillos a la luz de la luna. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo una verdadera noche de sueño reparador? ¿Dos siglos? ¿Tres? ¿Cinco quizás? Puede que incluso más... Bueno, era el Diablo, dormir no era algo que necesitara tanto como el resto de demonios...

Con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó y fue al baño, abrió el grifo y se limpio las manos, procurando no dejar rastro de sangre. Hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando noto algo de carne debajo de las uñas, realmente no esperaba que fuera tanto. Una vez sus manos estuvieron limpias, procedió a desabrochar los botones de su camisa blanca y una vez estuvo en su mano, la examino con aire crítico. Las mangas estaban rasgadas y ensangrentadas, pero arreglarla no sería un problema, no obstante, otra posibilidad le preocupaba. En otro momento le abría dado igual y la abría mandado a lavar, pero ahora estaban esos dos... Etihw había estado muy pesada con curarlo durante las primeras semanas y Wodahs le había regañado en un par de ocasiones. No quería que se hiciesen ideas raras, mientras pensaba en eso, la camisa desapareció de sus manos como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Fue reducida a polvo en cuestión de segundos.

Después de aquello, reviso sus heridas, comprobando que no eran muy graves. El fino flujo de sangre que bajaba por sus brazos ya se había detenido y los surcos dejados por sus uñas estaban empezando a cerrarse. Kcalb calculó que en apenas unos minutos no quedaría rastro alguno.

Tras eso, termino de desvestirse y se metió a la ducha, dejado caer el agua helada sobre su cuerpo. La leve sensación de somnolencia se disipo en el acto. El agua fría se encargo de ello. Kcalb se quedo quieto bajo el grifo de agua helada durante varios minutos, mirando sin ver un punto fijo de la pared. Tampoco estaba pensando en nada realmente, solo dejaba que el agua lo mojara. Ciertamente no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo simplemente de pie en la ducha hasta que comenzó a asearse, pero una vez se centro, terminó de ducharse en tan solo un par de minutos más.

Al cerrar el grifo se apresuro a envolver su bajo vientre con una toalla para ir a buscar ropa limpia a su cuarto y luego volver al baño nuevamente para vestirse, por precaución. No sería la primera vez que Ater y Arbus se colaban en su cuarto... Sacudió la cabeza, esas dos eran un caso perdido...

En cualquier caso no valía la pena pensar mucho sobre el comportamiento de sus subordinadas directas, así que ya en la seguridad del baño se apresuró a vestirse de cintura para abajo. Sintiéndose un poco menos expuesto, comenzó a ponerse una nueva camisa blanca. Mientras abrochaba los botones, sus dedos rozaron una vieja cicatriz. Lo cierto es que apenas era visible, pero iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera, atravesando su pecho y estómago en diagonal. Tenía un recuerdo bastante vívido del momento en el que se la había hecho, aunque para ser honestos, la tremenda herida que recibió por parte de Etihw no le impidió seguir luchando. Dio más problemas después de la batalla. Recordaba que tardo en curar bastante más de lo habitual, por no hablar que dejo cicatriz, cuando normalmente curan sin dejar rastro. Sacudió la cabeza y terminó de abrocharse la camisa, como queriendo alejar ese recuerdo de su mente, no lo necesitaba, no en ese momento.

A continuación procedió a ponerse la corbata negra, para lo cual se acerco al espejo del baño. Mirar su reflejo le sobresaltó. Fijándose bien, podía ver que bajo sus ojos se estaban formado ojeras. Aún eran muy pequeñas, prácticamente ni se veían, pero le preocupaba. Era cuestión de tiempo que aumentaran de tamaño, y entonces no podría seguir ocultando su problema de insomnio...

Tomo aire y respiro, tratando de convencerse así mismo que no pasaba nada, ciertamente no quería que nadie se enterase, y menos Etihw. Lo cierto es que no se sentía cómodo con su presencia, lo último que necesitaba era tener a la molesta Diosa atosigándolo todo el día...

La verdad, pensándolo bien, si las ojeras habían tardado varios siglos, o incluso más, en aparecer, probablemente aún le quedaban un par de siglos antes de que se volvieran visibles, y quién sabe, quizá en ese tiempo conseguiría deshacerse del insomnio... Ese último pensamiento le hizo dar una sonrisa sarcástica, ciertamente no creía que eso fuera a pasar, a fin de cuentas, el optimismo nunca había sido una de sus virtudes...

* * *

Yyyy, hasta ahí, mientras lo escribía, me he dado cuenta de que Kcalb ha estado desnudo (o parcialmente desnudo) casi todo el capítulo D.

Eso es raro en mi, ¿será que empiezo a cojer soltura con el tema del nudismo? ò_ ¿Futuro fic M? o_ ... No se si estoy preparada...

En fin dejo de divagar, contesto comentarios ._

AidenT12: Yeah, Kcalb puede llegar a ser tierno, si se lo propone y no hay nadie mirando (o que él crea que nadie mira XD) y si, pobre Etihw pero creo que sería una reacción normal por parte del niño... En cuanto a lo de las caras de un solo ojo, fácil, es la cara tuerta, un ente astral que vive entre nosotros y su felicidad es nuestra infelicidad ._ O también puede ser un emoticono roto por culpa de que cierta persona dijo cierta estupidez que me hizo mutilar una cara normal por ataque de risa... Y esa cara rota paso a ser parte de nuestras vidas, como Kyrukyru y mi pájaro roba-almas... ._ (si, muy bien de la cabeza no estoy ._ )

america: Son super monos ^_ y si, seguiré, no te preocupes ^-

gatito LOL: no te preocupes, me pasa frecuentemente ._ es que es obvio que se gustan, aunque cierto Diablo terco lo niegue e_

por cierto, apoyo la idea del one-shot .3

guest del 13 de agosto (._) : me alegro .D

guest del 14 de agosto (._) : ._

sherry: Yep, I understand your language. And don't worry, I won't change her gender, not in this story ._

guest del 17 de agosto (._) : be patient ^_

En fin eso es todo por hoy, la verdad, no esperaba tantos comentarios en este tiempo, esto me ha hecho mucha "ilu" ^_

En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero que no tarde tanto...

Kyrukyru...


	5. Capítulo 5: Culpa

**Losientolosientolosientolosientolosiento! D. He tardado muchísimo en actualizar, lo sé _ En mi defensa solo diré una palabra: Universidad**

**Esa cosa quita mucho tiempo _ En fin, he vuelto y quiero dejar claro que no voy a abandonar la historia ni nada de eso, solo que a partir de ahora puede que no actualice tan seguido, pero tranquilos que acabarla, la acabare _ En fin, nos leemos al final, disfrutad de este capítulo ^_**

**Kyrukyru (8)**

* * *

**Culpa**

Hoy era un día extraño. Normalmente cuando llegaba al cuarto central, Kcalb ya estaba sentado en su silla. Pero hoy no, de hecho no había rastro de él en todo el castillo. Cuando pregunto a Wodahs si sabia algo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por la respuesta. Al parecer un grupo de demonios rebeldes estaban causando problemas en algún lugar lejano y Kcalb había salido para tratar de frenar la revuelta. Una parte de ella quería ir allí con él, pero su lado más sensato le decía que eso sería un gran error. Tal y como estaban las cosas, si iba allí lo único que conseguiría sería poner en duda la capacidad de mandato de Kcalb. Lo último que necesitaba era que los demonios pelearan entre sí por el liderazgo, por lo que solo le quedaba esperar y confiar en que el Diablo fuera capaz de mantener a sus súbitos más belicosos bajo control. Por otro lado, había notado un problema en la puerta de la escuela, no era algo raro realmente, siempre había problemas allí. Pero hoy era algo diferente y estaba empezando a preocuparle. Al parecer el padre de un ángel estaba amenazando a uno de los profesores demonio por algo relacionado con su hijo y la hermana del demonio. No estaba muy segura de como había empezado, por supuesto, podía enterarse si quisiera, pero por el momento decidió que era mejor ver como se desenvolvía el asunto, luego ya vería el origen. Una parte confiaba que el problema se solucionara por si mismo, pero su lado más realista lo dudaba muchísimo. Y tal como se temía, su más terrible conjetura sucedió. En su mente se proyectaba una imagen nítida de lo que estaba pasando, pudo ver claramente como el ángel agarraba del cuello al demonio y alzaba su puño contra él. También pudo ver como el rostro del demonio se llenaba de terror y cerraba sus ojos en un acto reflejo. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Etihw se tele-transportó al lugar y sujeto con firmeza el brazo del ángel. Y pareció que el tiempo se paró. La Diosa dirigió una severa mirada al ángel mientras soltaba su brazo.

\- Márchate.

Fue una orden clara y concisa que fue rápidamente cumplida. Etihw siguió al ángel con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista y finalmente se giró hacia el demonio. Visto en persona parecía mucho más joven de lo que había supuesto, dudaba que llegara al tricentenario. Tenía el pelo castaño, de aspecto descuidado, unos pequeños cuernos negros brotaban en forma de espiral como los de un carnero. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y aún se apreciaba miedo en ellos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

El joven asintió con la cabeza, Etihw sonrió amablemente en un intento de hacer que se calmara, se notaba que estaba bastante intimidado por su presencia. No pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente había hecho bien en intervenir. El joven la miraba con una mezcla de gratitud y miedo, en cierto sentido no podía culparlo. A sus ojos no escapaba la visión de su mano derecha firmemente aferrada a la roída correa de una amplía bolsa marrón. Sabía qué era esa bolsa, los demonios la usaban durante la guerra para llevar pócimas, vendas y otros utensilios para usarlos en el campo de batalla. El joven ante sus ojos había sido médico de batalla... Probablemente había visto cosas realmente horribles en su corta vida... Etihw decidió que era mejor irse, pero justo entonces, el demonio hablo con una voz dubitativa:

\- Gr-gracias...

La Diosa se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la suave voz de aquél demonio, pero pronto le respondió con una sonrisa:

\- Oh, no ha sido nada.

\- Um, ¿l-le gustaría pasar y tomar algo?

\- Si no es molestia...

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, para agradecerle su ayuda...

\- Muy bien...

No se esperaba eso para nada, pero era una buena oportunidad para establecer un contacto más cercano con los demonios. El muchacho estaba bastante nervioso, pero aún así podía sentir un corazón amable en él. Una pequeña punzada de culpa la acompaño mientras seguía al demonio hasta la sala de profesores y no desapareció mientras el chico preparaba el café. Aún no se explicaba como había estado tan ciega...

Tras unos minutos de silencio incómodo, el demonio termino de preparar, una vez servido, se sentó delante suya, dio un sorbo al café y continuo en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? —aquella era una pregunta retórica, ella podía conocer el nombre de su interlocutor sin necesidad de preguntar, pero sabía por experiencia lo mucho que incomodaba eso a los mortales.

\- Enirrev...

\- ¿Puedo saber cuál ha sido el problema?

\- Es algo complicado... Supongo que, para simplificarlo, diré que es la amistad entre mi hermana Ellen y su hijo Mikael...

En su voz había un tono de amargura que no correspondía con su aspecto juvenil y la tristeza de su mirada le hacía parecer mucho mayor...

\- ¿Tú también piensas que es un problema?

\- No, Mikael es buen chico, además, después de dos años cuidando de él le he terminado cogiendo cariño...

\- ¿Dos años? —aquello la dejo descolocada por un momento. ¿Había escuchado bien? La idea de un demonio cuidando de un niño ángel en mitad de una guerra era, por desgracia, bastante surrealista...

\- Bueno, es una larga historia...

\- No tengo prisa.

\- … Como quiera... —el joven hizo una pausa para beber café y continuo— Yo... solía ser médico en la guerra... al menos hasta que mi madre murió en el parto de Ellen. Como nuestro padre había muerto meses atrás estaba solo. Tuve miedo, no quería dejar a mi hermana sola, así que abandoné el campo de batalla y empece a trabajar en la retaguardia. Tenía pensado volver al frente cuando mi hermana fuera lo suficientemente mayor para decidir que quería hacer. Realmente me alegro de no tener que volver, y sobretodo me alegro de que ella no tenga que participar en algo así...

La angustia del muchacho al hablar del tema era evidente y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por obligarle ha hacerlo, pero el chico continuo hablando.

\- Estuvimos cinco años en un pequeño asentamiento alejado del frente hasta que fue asaltado por ángeles... —el joven hizo una pausa y lanzo una mirada temerosa a su persona, probablemente esperaba una mala reacción de su parte, se limito a alentarle con una sonrisa — Después de aquello, Ellen y yo estuvimos un año o así vagando por el mundo sin encontrar a nadie, fue una sensación muy extraña... —el muchacho se quedo pensativo un rato, luego sacudió su cabeza y continuo— Fue por ese entonces cuando nos encontramos a Mikael, estaba malherido, tenía el ala izquierda y el cubito fracturados, además de otras heridas de diversa gravedad... La verdad sea dicha, en un principio pensé en abandonarlo allí...

Se notaba vergüenza en sus últimas palabras, Etihw no pudo evitar pensar en que habría hecho ella si se encontrara un niño demonio en esa época, la posible respuesta le provocaba escalofríos, no estaba en posición de replicarle nada...

\- Fue Ellen la que me obligó a tratarlo, insistió mucho en que era solo un niño... Creo que fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo realmente maravillosos que son los niños... Ellos no ven el mundo como los adultos, para ellos todo es mucho más simple... — detuvo su reflexión un segundo mientras esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa, luego dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo la historia – Después de tratar las heridas del chico no estaba seguro de que hacer con él, no estaba dispuesto a cargar con él... En un principio pensamos en buscar a sus padres, pero estuvimos semanas buscando sin hallar a nadie. Los dimos por muertos... supongo que ellos hicieron lo propio con su hijo... Yo... no podía dejarlo solo... Así que se quedó con nosotros durante los últimos dos años... A decir verdad estaba algo preocupado por la relación entre mi hermana y Mikael en ese entonces, pero supongo que ya no debería haber nada de lo que preocuparse...

No tenía palabras, aquella historia la había conmovido, era una prueba más de que la paz era algo tangible, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía asqueada y disgustada consigo misma. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo podía haber masacrado indiscriminadamente a hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños? Todos ellos tenían una familia, una familia que lloro y sufrió por su pérdida. Puede que Kcalb también hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero eso no justificaba nada, si tan solo lo hubieran hablado antes, si tan solo lo hubiera intentado antes no habría habido tantas muertes sin sentidos, no habría niños llorando ni padres enterrando a sus hijos... Era su culpa, ella era un Dios, se suponía que era sabia, que lo sabía todo, que podía hacer cualquier cosa... Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué se había comportado de una forma tan estúpida e irracional? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de ver el sufrimiento de ambos pueblos? A menudo se acusaba a Kcalb de soberbio por oponerse a su voluntad, pero lo cierto es que ella era aún peor... Se suponía que era justa, sabia y bondadosa, así es como se supone que son los Dioses, pero, en realidad, son las criaturas más soberbias, altivas e injustas que puede llegar a existir. Ella pudo haber creado el mundo y todo cuanto lo habita, es cierto, pero esas vidas no le pertenecen... ¿Cómo no supo ver eso? ¿Cómo pudo pretender controlar hasta el último detalle, hasta el punto de decidir quién vive y quién muere? La sensación opresiva en su pecho no hacía nada más que crecer, quería llorar, pero contuvo sus lágrimas, a fin de cuentas, no tenía ese derecho...

Por tanto, lo único que hizo en aquel momento fue abrir la boca y susurrar en un tono casi imperceptible:

\- Lo siento...

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha... (al menos en este fic...) en fic, paso a contestar las reviews:**

**AidenT12: Si fuera por un OC sería relativamente normal, y yo no soy muy normal que se diga... ._ En cuanto al tema beso... Habrá que esperar un poco... (Nunca llegara MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA... O sí... ._ )**

**Bordebergia: Esto es fanfiction, todos los lectores de género femenino lo hemos hecho... ._ Ánimo si te decides a escribir ese fic, este fandom necesita hamor ._ (sí, con h... en un fic de verdad escribirlo bien D. )**

**Eru Shiro-San: nudismo everywhere e. Ahora en serio, si, debe ser horrible estar encerrado sin poder moverte .S Y Etihw tan suya como siempre xD (aunque siendo serios, no me gustaria cruzarme con ella cuando tenía el pelo largo D. )**

**america: si, cuando empece este no había ni uno en español... (al menos en fanfiction ._) espero que te guste este capítulo y de verdad lamento la tardanza D.**

**HaNa: D. ¡Losientoporlatardanzasuseñoria! D.**

**HeiMao3: Saber que tengo tu apoyo en lo del cofcofmomentodeadultoscofcof me da fuerzas ._ (mente inocente mis ov... ovunculos ._ ) Gracias por pasarte y tal P.D.: Si por un casual lees esto no hace falta que dejes review, no queremos empezar un apocalipsis zombie ._ (Kyru: creo te refieres a un círculo vicioso... Yo: ¡Calla Kyru! (si, ahora tengo doble personalidad ._ o triple ._ ))**

**Lia-tan: Sip, esa es la idea y me alegro de que te guste, en cuanto a la interacción, dales tiempo, que hace tres días se sacaban los ojos el uno al otro... (forma de hablar, claro, el único que perdió un ojo por causa directa de estos dos fue el pobre Wod...) Y de Ater y Arbus esperate cualquier cosa xD**

**Ariana P: Etihw tiene el cabello corto ya, se dirá en un capítulo más adelante (originalmente iba a ser este, pero después de escribirlo pense que si añadia esa parte quedaría muy sobrecargado...), y hablando de pelos, Kclab también corto su coleta ._**

**wendylove4: si, si lo son ._**

**Alela Meoni: Gracias ^_ (continuare tan pronto como pueda D. )**

**anonimo c: siento la tardanza D. (y me alegro de que te guste .3 )**

**cristi495: pues actualizo ahora ._ *badum-tss* ... okey, no lo volvere a hacer... gracias por el apoyo ^_**

**Michelle-sama: me alegro de que te guste ^_ y en cuanto a lo del lemmon... me lo estoy planteando, pero no se si lo subire en este mismo fic o lo subire como una especie de "bonus" (si es que me atrevo a hacerlo D. )**

**Yyyyyy eso es todo por hoy... me alegra ver tantos comentarios y reitero mis disculpas por la tardanza, la maldita universidad absorbe mi tiempo de forma exagerada D.**

**Nos leemos, kyrukyru (8)**


	6. Capítulo 6: Disturbios

**Holi... .D Antes que nada, lo siento muy muchísimo por tener este fic tan abandonado (y fanfiction en general...) pero he sufrido de sequía inspiracional (o como se diga ._ ) y exceso de cosas que hacer. Pero en fin, he vuelto, y que es para quedarme una temporada ^_ (espero D. )**

**Sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo ^_**

**Kyrukyru (8)**

* * *

_**Gray Garden: Reborn**_

_**Disturbios**_

El Diablo aceleró el paso de su carrera desbocada al percibir el movimiento del cuchillo, se cubrió la cara y el frío metal atravesó su brazo izquierdo. Había llegado a tiempo. El efecto de su aparición fue inmediato, llenando de silencio el lugar donde segundos antes sólo había gritos de pánico.

Levanto la cabeza levemente sobre el brazo para ver la cara del agresor, un demonio de pelo rojo y unos ojos azules que le miraban con absoluto terror. Kcalb le miró con frialdad y el aterrado chico soltó el cuchillo y se arrodillo murmurando una interminable sarta de disculpas. El rey de los demonios abandono su postura defensiva y adopto una más solemne, su intimidante presencia se hizo más patente al hacer gala de su gran altura. El Diablo dirigió una mirada desinteresada al demonio que gimoteaba a sus pies, para luego dirigir su atención a la chica que estaba detrás de él.

¿Estáis bien?

S-sí...

La joven demonio de larga cabellera castaña le miraba con una curiosa mezcla de temor, respeto y gratitud. No pudo evitar ver como se protegía un apenas abultado vientre en un acto instintivo, estaba claro que la chica estaba embarazada. La pregunta iba dirigida a ambos, madre e hijo.

Tras una breve observación comprobó que en efecto ni la chica y la criatura que estaba creciendo en su vientre estaban heridos, satisfecho con esta comprobación, el Diablo miro por encima de la chica con objetivo de localizar aquello que había producido el altercado. Tres ángeles, atados de pies y manos, le miraban fijamente, pálidos como la nieve, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo.

¿Y vosotros?

Por toda respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza de los tres ángeles, que Kcalb interpretó como un "sí". Una vez comprobado el estado de las víctimas del ataque, se giró para encarar al agresor, que aún se encontraba de rodillas frente a él.

¿De quién a sido la brillante idea de hacer esto? —dijo señalando a los ángeles atados

Y-yo n-no pu-pupuedo de-de-decirlo... M-me m-matarán...

¿Quién? Te advierto que no tengo tiempo para esto... —la mirada indiferente del Diablo hizo que el demonio de menor rango entrara en pánico.

S-se lo j-juro... ¡Y-yo n-no q-quería ha-a-acerlo!

La respiración del joven demonio se agitó ante la amenaza de su rey, quién le miraba fríamente. Un grito escapó de su garganta al ver como el demonio mayor se abalanzaba sobre él. Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó, en su lugar, notó un frío sobrenatural rodeándolo. Con un gran temor, el joven abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con el Diablo, quién le agarraba del costado con su brazo izquierdo, el cual aún tenía el cuchillo que él mismo le había clavado, y con el derecho le protegía una flecha que conocía muy bien, y que iba dirigida a él.

Me preguntaba cuanto tardaríais en intervenir...

El joven se estremeció al oír la voz del rey de los demonios tan cerca de su oído, si bien sus palabras no iban dirigidas a él... Por suerte para el aterrorizado chico, Kcalb no tardó en levantarse y dirigir su atención hacia el lugar del que vino el disparo.

Es inútil seguir escondiéndose...

Y para reafirmar sus palabras, un pequeño diamante negro se formo entre sobre su mano derecha, y con un movimiento rápido lo lanzo contra las rocas, atravesándolas y resquebrajandolas en el proceso, mostrando a dos demonios encapuchados, el proyectil quedo clavado justo entre ambos y peligrosamente cerca de sus cabezas.

Los dos demonios estaban paralizados al darse cuenta de su delicada situación y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el Rey de los Demonios.

Ahora, ¿quién de los dos me explica esta situación?

…

Estoy esperando... —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Yo sólo sigo órdenes –dijo el encapuchado de mayor altura.

¿Disculpa? Que yo sepa no he ordenado ningún ataque, es más, creo que he ordenado justo lo contrario...

No obedezco a traidores...

¿Perdón? Según creo recordar el Diablo sigo siendo yo...

El encapuchado de menor estatura estalló en cólera ante las palabras de Kcalb.

AL ALIARTE CON ETIHW NOS HAS TRAICIONADO, ¡YA NO ERES NUESTRO REY!

Ya veo, se trata de eso... ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Matarme? Te invito a intentarlo...

Vámonos de aquí mientras podamos –dijo el de mayor estatura tomando a su compañero del brazo.

Una cortina de humo envolvió a los dos encapuchados, ayudándolos a desaparecer entre las rocas.

¿No va tras ellos? —preguntó temerosa la joven embarazada.

No, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer aquí que cazar ratones, además, ya tengo a alguien ocupándose de esto... —

Al terminar de hablar dirigió su mirada a dos gatas, una blanca otra negra, que habían permanecido escuchando la conversación atentamente y ante las palabras de Kcalb, desaparecieron en el aire, dispuestas a cumplir la misión que se les había ordenado.

Sin añadir nada más, saco el cuchillo clavado en su brazo izquierdo y se aproximó a los ángeles atados, que se estremecieron ligeramente al ver esto. Sin medir palabra, cortó las ataduras, dejando libres a los prisioneros.

Creo que todos los presentes harías bien en buscar un lugar seguro, supongo que ya habréis oído hablar de la Aldea Gris. Es un lugar seguro para vivir, si estáis dispuestos a aceptar ciertas normas de convivencia...

Mientras hablaba, se acerco rápidamente al joven demonio que había provocado el ataque, quién aún seguía en el suelo.

En cuanto a ti, vienes conmigo, quiero que me cuentes lo que está pasando con pelos y señales, ¿entendido?

S-sí...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y me disculpo de nuevo por el abandono T_ **

**En fin, ahora, a contestar reviews:**

**A51C: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado ^_ Y si, Etihw se arrepiente mucho de lo ocurrido e.**

**agustin: Gracias ^_**

**Shori M: Gracias por el apoyo, en cuanto a lo del género de Etihw, ya sé que no es ni masculino ni femenino, pero mi problema es que pase tooooooodo el juego tratándola de ella y cuando descubrí la verdad ya era tarde, en mi mente será mujer por siempre hasta que decida aparentar ser hombre (mi lógica en la historia es que todos se refieren a él/ella según su aspecto actual, es decir, si parece mujer, la tratan de ella, si parece hombre, le tratan de él), lo del pelo yo también creo que es por eso, en algún momento lo incorporaré a la trama ^_**

**Y sí, lo de los puntos y comas... Solo diré que son mis mayores enemigos a la hora de escribir, trató de solucionarlo lo mejor que puedo, pero creo que no tengo mucho éxito de momento, será cuestión de seguir intentando ^_**

**No te preocupes por la crítica, siempre que sea constructiva y no destructiva estará bien ^_ En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado ^_**

**AidenT12: Pobre todos (?) En fin, me alegro que te haya gustado ^_**

**Kurovee-chan: Gracias por entenderlo y si, consume mucho tiempo, lo peor es que cuando tienes tiempo, la inspiración parece irse de vacaciones '-. Me alegro de que te guste ^_**

**Ariana P: Tiempo al tiempo, poco a poco irán siendo más cariñosos xD Me alegro que te haya gustado ^_**

**kawaiigame12: siento la tardanza, la vida real me absorbe el alma T_ Me alegra que te haya gustado ^_**

**AriaVP: Gracias .D y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar T_**

**Pandileta: Me alegra que te guste ^_ **

**Airissan: Gracias por la comprensión, sí, el capítulo anterior a este fue algo dramático... pero que sería de la vida y los de los fics sin drama? xD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y espero que siga siendo así en el futuro...**

**tandomen: Me alegra que te guste y perdón por la tardanza extrema D. No no soy tuerta, la historia de la carita tuerta es un laaaaarga historia (o no ._) que se encuentra resumida en mi perfil de fanfiction xD**

**Xion-chan 14: Me alegro de que te guste y sí, seguiré con la historia (aunque con mucho retraso D.)**

**Guest: ¿A que te refieres con que te encontraste con mi publicación de este fic en otra página? Yo no lo he publicado en ningún otro sitio además de fanfiction... Si pudieras darme más información sobre eso te lo agradecería... **

**De todas formas, me alegro de que te haya gustado y sí, lo terminare, aunque me lleve años... e.**

**Y eso era todo por hoy, siento de nuevo la tardanza y espero estar más activa a partir de ahora ****^_**


End file.
